Resource
}} Resources exist in area maps, like the Estate and Camp, and can be cut down to gain resource items. If resource objects are within the player's energy limit they can cut and harvest the resource. If cut by hand the player receives bonuses of e.g. experience and collector items. In home areas, trees and rocks leave behind treasure chests when fully cleared. In travel areas, combo-clicking (5 clicks or more) on resources yields travel finds with better rewards. Resources can also be cut down by the Sawmill and Quarry automatically, without energy requirements, and without an object size limit. Some natural resources are a renewing resource and reappear on the map occasionally; weeds and grass do so often, trees and rocks more rarely. Some objects go with the season, e.g. by being snow-covered in winter. Travel locations also have underground Georesources, which can be found with Geo-Compasses and uncovered with Geologists. Underground resource deposits are randomly distributed on the map and located differently for each player. The overview here and in the resources' articles list resources as standard, meaning there may be here-unmentioned variations of various kinds in the game, for example in sizes or in items and rewards gathered from them, e.g. in special circumstances or events. Overview Grasses and weeds Weeds give clover. Grasses give grass, as well as clover and stones. Res grass 1.png|link=Tuft of grass|'Tuft of grass' 5pcs Res grass 2.png|link=Bunch of grass|'Bunch of grass' 6pcs Res grass 3.png|link=Clump of grass|'Clump of grass' 9pcs Res grass dry 3.png|link=Dry Grass (resource)|'Dry Grass' 9pcs Resource-Iris 1.png|link=Iris|'Iris' 10pcs Resource-Iris 2.png|link=Iris|'Iris' 12pcs Resource-Iris 3.png|link=Iris|'Iris' 14pcs Resource-Thistles.png|link=Sowthistle|Weed. Sowthistle 1pcs Resource-Cornflowers.png|link=Cornflowers|Weed. Cornflowers 3pcs Resource-Daisies.png|link=Daisies|Weed. Daisies 3pcs Resource-Milkweed.png|link=Milkweed|Weed. Milkweed 5pcs Resource-Milkweed 2.png|link=Milkweed|Weed. Milkweed 1pcs Resource-Thistles.png|link=Thistles|'Thistles' 5pcs Resource-Ferns.png|link=Ferns|'Ferns' 7pcs Res cattail 1.png|link=Cattail|'Cattail' 13pcs Res cattail 2.png|link=Cattail|'Cattail' 14pcs Res cattail 3.png|link=Cattail|'Cattail' 15pcs Shrubs Shrubs give grass and wood. File:Resource-Hydrangea 1.png|'Hydrangea' 13pcs File:Resource-Hydrangea 2.png|'Hydrangea' 18pcs File:Resource-Goosefoot 1.png|'Goosefoot' 14pcs File:Resource-Goosefoot 2.png|'Goosefoot' 17pcs File:Res red goosefoot 1.png|'Red Goosefoot' 18pcs File:Res red goosefoot snowy 2.png|'Red Goosefoot' 19pcs File:Res thuja 1.png|'Thuja' (in-game: "Cedar") 12pcs File:Res thuja 2.png|'Thuja' (in-game: "Cedar") 16pcs File:Res thicket 1.png|'Thicket' 12pcs File:Res thicket 2.png|'Thicket' 20pcs File:Res juniper 1.png|'Juniper' 14pcs File:Res juniper 2.png|'Juniper' 18pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 1.png|'Snow-covered grass' 4pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 2.png|'Snow-covered grass' 6pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 3.png|'Snow-covered grass' 9pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 4.png|'Snow-covered grass' 12pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 6.png|'Snow-covered grass' 5pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 7.png|'Snow-covered grass' 9pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 8.png|'Snow-covered grass' 10pcs Trees Trees give wood. They can be cut with a Sawmill. Resource-Small fir.png|link=Small Fir|'Small Fir' 8pcs Resource-Pine19.png|link=Pine|'Pine' 19pcs Resource-Fir.png|link=Fir|'Fir' (in ru original: genus Picea=spruce) 40pcs Resource-Rowan17.png|link=Rowan|'Rowan' 17pcs Resource-Rowan18.png|link=Oh Rowan Mine|'Oh Rowan Mine' 18pcs Res willow 1.png|link=Willow|'Willow' 22pcs Resource-Maple small.png|link=Lesser Maple|'Lesser Maple' 25pcs Resource-Maple.png|link=Maple|'Maple' 55pcs Res deadwood 1.png|link=Deadwood|'Deadwood' 33pcs Res oak.png|link=Oak|'Oak' 90pcs Res ash 1.png|link=Ash|'Ash' 115pcs Resource-Pine 1.png|link=|'Pine' 36pcs Resource-Pine 2.png|link=|'Pine' 40pcs Resource-Pine 3.png|link=|'Pine' 46pcs Res linden 1.png|link=Linden|'Linden' 31pcs Res linden 2.png|link=Linden|'Linden' 78pcs Res marsh linden 1.png|link=Marsh Linden|'Marsh Linden' 38pcs Res marsh linden 2.png|link=Marsh Linden|'Marsh Linden' 86pcs Res mellow tree 1.png|link=|'Mellow tree' 12pcs Res mellow tree 2.png|link=|'Mellow tree' 19pcs Res mellow tree 3.png|link=|'Mellow tree' 40pcs File:Res orange tree autumn.png|link=|'Orange Tree' 50pcs File:Res red tree autumn.png|link=|'Red Tree' 50pcs Res hawthorn 1.png|link=Hawthorn|'Hawthorn' 23pcs Resource-Cedar25.png|link=Cedarling|'Cedarling' 25pcs Resource-Cedar42.png|link=Cedar|'Cedar' 42pcs Resource-Cedar75.png|link=Cedar|'Cedar' 75pcs File:Res birch red 1.png|link=Birch (resource)|'Birch' 25pcs File:Res birch red 2.png|link=Birch (resource)|'Birch' 25pcs File:Res birch red 3.png|link=Birch (resource)|'Birch' 30pcs File:Res birch red 4.png|link=Birch (resource)|'Birch' 45pcs File:Res snow-covered fir 1.png|link=|'Snow-covered fir' 17pcs File:Res snow-covered fir 2.png|link=|'Snow-covered fir' 35pcs File:Res snow-covered fir 3.png|link=|'Snow-covered fir' 75pcs File:Res snow-covered pine 1.png|link=|'Snow-covered pine' 35pcs File:Res snow-covered pine 2.png|link=|'Snow-covered pine' 40pcs File:Res snow-covered pine 3.png|link=|'Snow-covered pine' 65pcs File:Res snow-covered pine 4.png|link=|'Snow-covered pine' 75pcs Stones/Rock Stones/Rock give stones. They can be Quarry-mined. File:Res stones dark 1.png|'Stones' 11pcs File:Res stones dark 2.png|'Stones' 29pcs File:Res stones dark 3.png|'Stones' 39pcs File:Res stones dark 4.png|'Stones' 45pcs File:Res stones white 1.png|'Stones' 14pcs File:Res stones white 2.png|'Stones' 22pcs File:Res stones white 3.png|'Stones' 35pcs File:Res stones white 4.png|'Stones' 70pcs File:Res stones white 5.png|'Stones' 90pcs File:Res stones wall 1.png|'Stones' 18pcs File:Res stones wall 2.png|'Stones' 21pcs File:Res stones wall 3.png|'Stones' 23pcs File:Res stones beige 1.png|'Stones' 14pcs File:Res stones beige 2.png|'Stones' 48pcs File:Res stones beige 3.png|'Stones' 74pcs File:Res stones limestone 1.png|'Stones' 22pcs File:Res stones limestone 2.png|'Stones' 34pcs File:Res stones limestone 3.png|'Stones' 64pcs File:Res stones column 1.png|'Stones' 82pcs File:Res stones column 2.png|'Stones' 110pcs File:Res stones column 3.png|'Stones' 144pcs File:Res stones pillar snowy 1.png|'Stone' 15pcs File:Res stones pillar snowy 2.png|'Stone' 25pcs File:Res stones pillar snowy 3.png|'Stone' 35pcs Minerals Minerals give their respective resource. They can be Quarry-mined. Res malachite 1.png|link=|'Malachite' 27pcs Res malachite 2.png|link=|'Malachite' 70pcs Res malachite 3.png|link=|'Malachite' 115pcs Res malachite 4.png|link=|'Malachite' ?pcs Res clay 1.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Clay' 27pcs Res clay 2.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Clay' 70pcs Res clay 3.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Clay' 115pcs Res puddle 1.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Puddle' 42pcs Res puddle 2.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Medium-sized puddle' 85pcs Res puddle 3.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Large puddle' 145pcs Res marble 1.png|link=Marble (resource)|'Marble' 22pcs Res marble 2.png|link=Marble (resource)|'Marble' 34pcs Res marble 3.png|link=Marble (resource)|'Marble' 64pcs Res marble red 1.png|link=Red Marble (resource)|'Red Marble' 22pcs Res marble red 2.png|link=Red Marble (resource)|'Red Marble' 34pcs Res marble red 3.png|link=Red Marble (resource)|'Red Marble' 64pcs Res diamonds 1.png|link=Diamonds (resource)|'Diamonds' ?pcs Res diamonds 2.png|link=Diamonds (resource)|'Diamonds' 45pcs Res diamonds 3.png|link=Diamonds (resource)|'Diamonds' ?pcs Res sulfur 1.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' 21pcs Res sulfur 2.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' ?pcs Res sulfur 3.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' 70pcs Res sulfur 4.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' ?pcs Res basalt 1.png|link=Basalt (resource)|'Basalt' ?pcs Res basalt 2.png|link=Basalt (resource)|'Basalt' ?pcs Res basalt 3.png|link=Basalt (resource)|'Basalt' 88pcs Metals Metals give their respective resource. They can be Quarry-mined. Res iron 1.png|link=Iron (resource)|'Iron' 22pcs Res iron 2.png|link=Iron (resource)|'Iron' 44pcs Res iron 3.png|link=Iron (resource)|'Iron' 88pcs Res silver 1.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 22pcs Res silver 2.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 52pcs Res silver 3.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 88pcs Res silver 4.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' ?pcs Res gold 1.png|link=Gold (resource)|'???' ?pcs Res gold 2.png|link=Gold (resource)|'Gold' 34pcs Res gold 3.png|link=Gold (resource)|'???' ?pcs Res gold 4.png|link=Gold (resource)|'???' ?pcs File:Res scrap metal 1.png|link=|'???' ?pcs (Iron) File:Res scrap metal 2.png|link=|'Pile of scrap metal' 48pcs (Iron) File:Res scrap metal 3.png|link=|'Heap of scrap metal' 76pcs (Iron) File:Res destroyed house 1.png|link=|'Destroyed House' 100pcs (Iron) Wild crops Wild crops can be cut for the respective crop. File:Resource-Flax.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Flax' 13pcs File:Wheat plant.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Wheat' 13pcs File:Resource-Mushrooms.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Mushrooms' 13pcs File:Resource-Poppy.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Poppy' ?pcs File:Apple tree.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Apple tree' 18pcs Vanilla plant.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Vanilla' 18pcs Cocoa tree.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Cocoa tree' 18pcs Pineapple plant.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Pineapple' 13pcs Banana tree.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Banana tree' 18pcs Other Misc other: File:Res snow 1.png|link=Snow (resource)|'A bit of snow' 8pcs File:Res snow 2.png|link=Snow (resource)|'Snow' 11pcs File:Res snow 3.png|link=Snow (resource)|'A pile of snow' 14pcs File:Res ice 1.png|link=Ice (resource)|'Ice' 22pcs File:Res ice 2.png|link=Ice (resource)|'Ice block' 42pcs File:Res ice 3.png|link=Ice (resource)|'Ice column' 64pcs File:Res cranberry snowy 1.png|link=Cranberry (resource)|'Snowy cranberry' 10pcs File:Res cranberry snowy 2.png|link=Cranberry (resource)|'Snowy cranberry' 15pcs File:Res energy tree 1.png|link=Energy tree|'Energy tree' 5pcs File:Res energy tree 1.png|link=Energy tree|'Energy tree' 10pcs File:Res bandits' barricades 1.png|link=|'Bandits' Barricades' 112pcs File:Res_hedge_arch_1.png|link=Hedge (resource)|'Arch' 37pcs File:Res_hedge_pyramidion_1.png‎|link=Hedge (resource)|'Pyramidion' 33pcs File:Res_hedge_pyramid_2.png|link=Hedge (resource)|'???' ?pcs File:Res_hedge_sphere_1.png‎|link=Hedge (resource)|'Bush' 28pcs File:Res_hedge_sphere_2.png|link=Hedge (resource)|'???' ?pcs File:Res_hedge_sphere_3.png|link=Hedge (resource)|'???' ?pcs File:Res jewel lake 1.png|link=Jewel Lake|'Jewel Lake' 20pcs Miscellaneous Temporary resources Temporary resources are special resources that are temporarily available. This can be due to featuring in events, being seasonal, or similar circumstances. File:Res gravestone 1.png|link=Gravestone|'Gravestone' 21pcs File:Res gravestone 2.png|link=Gravestone|'Gravestone' 45pcs File:Res gravestone 3.png|link=Gravestone|'Gravestone' 90cs File:Res frozen flaming heart 1.png|'Frozen flaming heart' 22pcs File:Res frozen flaming heart 2.png|'Frozen flaming heart' 42pcs File:Res frozen flaming heart 3.png|'Frozen flaming heart' 64pcs File:Res hurdle 1.png|link=Hurdle|'Hurdle' 20pcs File:Res meteorite 1.png|link=Meteorite (resource)|'Meteorite' 35pcs File:Res meteorite 2.png|link=Meteorite (resource)|'Meteorite' 70pcs File:Res earth pillar 1.png|link=Earth pillar|'Earth pillar' 15pcs File:Res earth pillar 2.png|link=Earth pillar|'Earth pillar' 25pcs File:Res earth pillar 3.png|link=Earth pillar|'Earth pillar' 45pcs File:Res air pillar 1.png|link=Air pillar|'Air pillar' 15pcs File:Res air pillar 2.png|link=Air pillar|'Air pillar' 25pcs File:Res air pillar 3.png|link=Air pillar|'Air pillar' 45pcs File:Res water pillar 1.png|link=Water pillar|'Water pillar' 15pcs File:Res water pillar 2.png|link=Water pillar|'Water pillar' 25pcs File:Res water pillar 3.png|link=Water pillar|'Water pillar' 45pcs File:Res fire pillar 1.png|link=Fire pillar|'Fire pillar' 22pcs File:Res fire pillar 2.png|link=Fire pillar|'Fire pillar' 44pcs File:Res fire pillar 3.png|link=Fire pillar|'Fire pillar' ?pcs File:Res ruby hazel 1.png|'Ruby Hazel' 5pcs File:Res ruby hazel 2.png|'Ruby Hazel' 10pcs File:Res red berries 1.png|link=Red Berries (resource)|'Red Berries' 20pcs File:Res shroom 1.png|link=Shroom (resource)|'Shroom' 10pcs File:Res shroom 2.png|link=Shroom (resource)|'Shroom' 10pcs File:Res shroom 3.png|link=Shroom (resource)|'Shroom' 15pcs File:Res shroom 4.png|link=Giant shroom (resource)|'Giant shroom' 45pcs File:Res shroom 5.png|link=Giant shroom (resource)|'Giant shroom' 145pcs File:Res jack's tree 1.png|link=Jack's tree (resource)|'Jack's tree' 70pcs File:Res moon blossom 1.png|link=|'Moon Blossom' 9pcs File:Res night bud 1.png|link=|'Night Bud' 5pcs File:Res night bud 2.png|link=|'Night Bud' 10pcs File:Res night bud 3.png|link=|'Night Bud' 15pcs File:Res scarecrow.png|link=|'Scarecrow' 19pcs File:Res breadfruit tree 1.png|'Breadfruit tree' 3pcs File:Res breadfruit tree 2.png|'Breadfruit tree' 5pcs File:Res breadfruit tree 3.png|'Breadfruit tree' 10pcs File:Res pastry basket 1.png|'Pastry basket' 10pcs File:Res pastry basket 2.png|'Pastry basket' 15pcs File:Res pastry basket 3.png|'Pastry basket' 20pcs File:Res snowdrift 1.png|'Snowdrift' 15pcs File:Res snowdrift 2.png|'Snowdrift' 45pcs File:Res snowdrift 3.png|'Snowdrift' 85pcs File:Res big tangerine.png|'Big Tangerine' 10pcs File:Res candy 1.png|'Candy' 4pcs File:Res candy 2.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 3.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 4.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 5.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 6.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 7.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 8.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 9.png|'Candy' 7pcs File:Res candy 10.png|'Candy' 7pcs File:Res sugar tree 1.png|'Sugar Tree' 50pcs File:Res candy cane 1.png|'Candy cane' 10pcs File:Res candy whirl 1.png|'Candy Whirl' 17pcs File:Res snow-covered crystal 1.png|'Snow-covered crystal' 5pcs File:Res snow-covered crystal 2.png|'Snow-covered crystal' 10pcs File:Res snow-covered crystal 3.png|'Snow-covered crystal' 65pcs File:Res snow-covered crystal 4.png|'Snow-covered crystal' 90pcs File:Res magic lantern 1 3.png|'Magic lanterns' 10-20pcs File:Res wish tree 1.png|'Wish tree' 75pcs File:Res pink tree 1.png|'Pink tree' 25pcs File:Res purple tree 1.png|'Purple tree' 30pcs File:Res purple tree 2.png|'Purple tree' 40pcs Special flowers: These most commonly appear during events on the event location and the home location. The home location flowers are usually 3pcs, can be moved, and additionally to spawning can be created in the Genie's House. File:Res snowdrops 1.png|'Snowdrops' 10pcs File:Res snowdrops 2.png|'Snowdrops' 12pcs File:Res snowdrops 3.png|'Snowdrops' 14pcs File:Res tulips 1.png|'Tulips' 10pcs File:Res tulips 2.png|'Tulips' 12pcs File:Res tulips 3.png|'Tulips' 14pcs File:Res mimosa 1.png|'Mimosa' 14pcs File:Res mimosa 2.png|'Mimosa' 20pcs File:Res mimosa 3.png|'Mimosa' 27pcs File:Res lilies of the valley 1.png|'Lilies of the valley' 14pcs File:Res violets 1.png|'Violets' 10pcs File:Res violets 2.png|'Violets' 15pcs File:Res violets 3.png|'Violets' 20pcs File:Res violets orange 1.png|'Violets' 10pcs File:Res violets orange 2.png|'Violets' 15pcs File:Res violets orange 3.png|'Violets' 20pcs Notes *see also Unwieldy stone *see also Trash Category:Geography Category:Resources